Letters to My Raven
by sarahtheweber
Summary: Stan and Kyle have been close friends for the longest time. The winter after their senior year, America is pulled into a World War. How will their friendship change after Stan enlists? Will he come back? T for now.
1. The Beginning

_**Chapter 1- Unexpected News**_

World War Two. One of the world's deadliest wars. Definitely one that changed the course of history. On December 7th, 1941, after years of fighting, the island nation of Japan decided to attack the United States of America at their Pacific navy base in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Hoping to cripple the country and easily take over the Atlantic, they bombed and destroyed or damaged almost all of the ships that were there. What they failed to do though, was destroy the oil containers for the American fleet and the aircraft carriers that were out to sea. America immediately responded and, on December 7th, 1941, we declared war on Japan. Soon after, Nazi Germany declared war on the US, and she was torn out of her isolationism and was pulled into a deadly war on two fronts... The world was never going to be the same again.

~O.O~O.O~

Kyle Brofloski groaned as the phone rang, waking him out of a peaceful sleep. "Wha..." He stumbled down the stairs, heading to his living room and glancing at the clock. _Six in the morning... The hell..._ He picked up the phone and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Hello?"

"Kyle! I need to talk to you... Like, now. Please!" Stan Marsh, Kyle's best friend, sounded very anxious and it worried Kyle more than anything.

"What's wrong, Stan? Talk to me."

"I did something stupid… I need to see you... Please."

"Come on over... I'll leave the front porch light on."

"Thanks, Ky... I'll be there in ten... 'Bye..."

"Good bye, Stan" After Kyle hung up, he walked to the front door, unlocking it and turning the light on. He walked back up to his room, throwing a shirt on before going back down to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He sighed softly. _I wonder what's wrong... He sounded so... Sad... I just want him happy… Though I guess it's hard to be happy since..._ He sighed and slowly sipped at his coffee until he heard a knock at the door. "One second!"

He walked back to the door, throwing it open with a smile on his face. "Hey, Sta-" Gasping, he dropped his mug, shattering it and spilling coffee everywhere. "Stan!" The raven haired boy wasn't in his normal clothes... He was wearing an army dress uniform... "N-no..."

"Kyle... I enlisted earlier this week... After the attack... I... I leave today for training... I needed to see you." Stan smiled sadly and looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Kyle stepped back to let Stan into his living room before hugging him tightly. "I... Stan... Don't leave me... W-what happened to going to college together with each other next y-year?" He buried his face in Stan's neck, trying his hardest to not cry.

"Ky... It'll be alright. I'll write every chance I get, okay? And... I... I have things I want to protect. That I _need_ to protect..." The raven haired man hugged his friend tightly, unwilling to say that it was him that he wanted to protect so much.

"P-Promise you'll be back? Please... P-Promise me you'll be back for me..." Kyle was shaking hard, tears slipping out of tightly closed eyes. He felt Stan nod against his head.

"I swear I'll be back, Ky. I swear... I... You're my only reason to come back. You're my best friend." He chuckled sadly. _I love you more than I should, Kyle... I'm sorry..._

"Stan... C-Can I give you a good luck charm? Something t-to make you remember to c-come home?" Kyle sniffled softly and swiped at the tears on his face.

"Of course, Kyle..." The red head pulled away and ran up to his room to look for what he had in mind. Stan, on the other hand, looked at all the pictures that Kyle had on his walls. There were ones of the two of them from as far back as kindergarten. His favorite one, though was one his mother had taken the summer after their freshman year... Kyle had been reading one of the big books that Stan could never get into and said boy had gotten very bored. A bored Stan was never a good thing. He had taken the book, thrown it onto the grass in his back yard, and grabbed Kyle, throwing him over his shoulder and jumping into his pool. His mother had taken a picture of the two laughing and soaked boys as they trudged up to Stan's room to change. Kyle had had his arm around his neck and had been smiling like Stan had never seen before... It was his favorite memory...

"I found it!" Kyle came running down the stairs, waving something around in the air. "I found it, Stan..." He grinned and shoved the picture he had toward Stan.

"Kyle..." Stan gasped and carefully took the picture. _It's the one from that amazing day..._ Smiling, he pulled his best friend into a tight hug, "God, you're amazing... This is my favorite picture of us..."

"It's mine to. We were so happy then. Life was good. You weren't such an ass hole." He giggled and playfully hit Stan, joking around with his friend. "And... You weren't leaving..." Sighing sadly, he pushed Stan away. "When do you have to leave?"

Stan looked at the clock and grimaced. "Now... Kyle... I swear I'll write all the time. Will you write me? Please?" He tightly gripped Kyle's arms, begging him with his eyes to say he would.

"Of course I will, idiot... How could I not?" Kyle smiled and led Stan to the door. "Just... Please don't forget me? Or your promise..."

"Never, Kyle. I won't ever." He smiled, biting his lip before leaning down to quickly kiss the ginger's cheek. "Good bye..." He turned and ran to his car, getting in and speeding off toward the train station.

Kyle stared after his best friend, absolutely dumbfounded. _What?... _He fell to his knees, not caring about the shards of his coffee mug digging into his knees, and brought his hand his cheek. as. _What the hell... Jesus..._He didn't know what to think or feel... His heart was racing and there was a warm feeling in his stomach that almost reminded him of... happiness... But... Stan was his best friend. And not only that, he was a _guy_. What the hell was happening to him?...


	2. December 1941

~O-Letter to Kyle-O~

Friday, December 12, 1941  
Dear Kyle,  
Hey there. I... I don't know what to write about... There's only so much we're allowed to discuss or the censors will take it out, but I promised to write, so... I can tell you that I'm being trained to be a pilot and that I'm pretty damn amazing at it so far. They tell me I might be a flying ace when we go overseas. They still don't know where their sending me... Pacific or Atlantic... I'd be proud with either. I just want to protect my country. To protect my friends... To protect you, Kyle. I want us to hang out a lot when I come back, okay? I miss being around you...  
Tell my mom I said I'm doing well please. I've only got enough cash to send a letter a week, so I'll be sending you notes for her. I'll be writing you even if you can't respond, Kyle... I want you to know that...  
I can't wait to be home to see you both. Remember my promise. I _will_ be home. Trust me. I'd never lie to you. Ever.  
Sincerely,  
Stan Marsh  
P.S. Remember the time when we shaved Cartman's head while he was asleep? Well there's someone here that looks just like he did when the hair started patchily growing back. I almost laughed my ass off!

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

December 12th, 1941-  
Today Wendy started asking me about Stan and how he's doing… It really irritated me! She used him when they dated in high school and I bet all she wants now is to be with an army man. I don't see why Stan doesn't just dump her… It's only been a month, if that. She wouldn't stop bothering me, even when I told her I didn't know… I wish I did… I miss my best friend. SouthPark is nothing without him…

December 13th, 1941-  
Kenny enlisted today… He's off to a Navy base in California to train for the war in the Pacific. All of my friends are signing up… Maybe I should as well? No… I'd get eaten alive out there! Stan always was the athletic one. He never let me live it down. I remember how he'd always wrestle with me and pin me to the floor. The cocky grin on his face always had me lunging up again and trying to finally get him. I'd always end up on my back underneath him again… God, I miss that. Will we ever be able to do it again? Will my Stan come back to me...?

December 14th, 1941  
I had such a weird dream last night… Stan was sitting at my kitchen table and we were laughing at something… I got up to put something in the sink and he came up behind me… I… I'm very embarrassed to even write about it… What's wrong with me? I've never thought things like that. Hopefully it was just a one time thing!

December 15th, 1941  
No more weird dreams last night, so hopefully it was a one time thing? Cartman tried to pick a fight with me about Stan today. He was being completely disrespectful about him enlisting! When he saw how much it bothered me, he just kept going and going… I finally snapped and hit him. Hopefully that black eye reminds him to back off about Stan…

December 16th, 1941  
I GOT A LETTER FROM STAN! He sounds… Good? He was very short and too the point. I guess that was so the censors wouldn't find anything? Who knows… He actually wrote though! I'm going to go write him back now!

~O-Letter to Stan-O~

Tuesday, December 16th, 1941  
Dear Stan,  
I'm so glad that you remembered to write to me! And so soon after you left... Getting your letter made today so much better! Work was hell... My boss said he wouldn't give me the first day of Chanukah off because it's a holiday that is "un-American" and he only gives Christmas off because he's Christian... I wouldn't mind, but... It gets irritating when people make fun of or judge me so often because I'm different. You're so lucky that you're like so many other people... (Don't take that in the wrong way. You're so special to me. You're my best friend!)  
How could I forget when we shaved Cartman? He was so pissed and his face was so red... I couldn't help laughing my ass off. I bet it's so hard to not laugh when you see this man, Stan. I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face at all!  
By the way, your mom gave me a letter to send off with mine and I told her that, to save money on stamps, I would send her letter with mine, so... You can send separate letters to her and I'll deliver them. That way you can still write to your mommy. I kid, I kid!  
Stan... I can't wait for you to be back either. I want you back... Soon... I miss you... More than I should. I… I'm worried. Please be safe...  
Sincerely,  
Kyle Brofloski

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

December 17th, 1941  
Not much happened today… I went to work and got hassled by some irritated mothers who were Christmas shopping. It was the most eventful part of my day. Cartman is still avoiding me. I'm glad! He's been annoying since Stan and Kenny left… Maybe he's as lonely as me? I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. We gotta stick together!

December 18th, 1941  
I talked with Cartman and he's missing Kenny like I'm missing Stan! I never really noticed, but he and Kenny were really close. He doesn't know what to do without him… I've been sworn to secrecy about this little piece of information, so unfortunately I can't go tell Wendy or Butters. Damn.

~O-Letter to Wendy-O~

Friday, December 19th, 1941  
Wendy,  
I can't continue seeing you while I'm gone… I'm so very sorry. I just don't want to break your heart or hold you back… And I can't have so many people close to my heart to worry about. Go be happy.  
Yours,  
Stan

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

December 19th, 1941  
I hate working in a department store this close to Christmas. All the customers do is complain about our prices and act like complete fools. Isn't this the season of giving? The season of being together in a family? These people are making it all about the presents… We're in a war for God's sake! People make me so mad…

December 21st, 1941  
Yesterday was my first day off in ages… So I slept in and completely forgot to write anything. Oh well. Today, though, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Stan and how we used to celebrate the holidays… We'd always exchange the stupidest of presents on Christmas morning, and then get together that night to give each other the real presents. I… I'm going to miss that this year. I even had his gift for him. A locket with a picture of us in it. Maybe I can mail it before he ships out? I'm going to go look into that!

December 22nd, 1941  
I sent out the present today. Hopefully Stan gets it before the first? I just want him to know that, even though he's miles away, there are people still caring about him here in SouthPark. I convinced Cartman to send Kenny a Christmas card at least. That was an adventure… It ended up saying something along the lines of "Merry Christmas, Loser." At least he sent it!

~O-Letter to Kyle-O~

Monday, December 23rd, 1941  
Kyle,  
How couldn't I remember to write you back!? You're my best friend in South Park and the world (even if you're a ginger Jew) and I couldn't imagine life without you! I wish I could be there to help defend you against what your boss did… That's just wrong. America is a country built on freedom. Our ancestors came here for religious freedom… People like him absolutely make me sick!  
I broke up with Wendy… I couldn't take the feeling in my heart every time I thought of home and then of you and her. I can't have two people making me worry my ass off over here… And I've known you for so much longer… I don't even know if I loved her, especially after how she was in High School, you know? I loved the status of having a girlfriend, but… I feel free now that I've let her go.  
I'll come back to South Park and you as soon as possible, Ky. We'll go and have a picnic under that tree in the woods that we claimed, or we can take another dip in the pool? I keep that picture and your letter in my jacket in a pocket near my heart. Corny I know, but they're all I've got… Please don't forget me over here?  
Stan  
P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy Chanukah. I wish we could do our gift exchange…

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

December 23rd, 1941  
Very uneventful day… Unless you count the screaming and crying Wendy that I just got saved from by Cartman… She was going on and on about how I stole Stan from her or something like that. He broke up with her? What did he say exactly? I'm so worried right now…

December 24th, 1941  
I talked to Wendy in a more calm manner (she still cried and accused, but there was no screaming and threatening). She said that Stan sent her a very short letter breaking up with her and she had thought and thought. He "acts weird" around me (according to her) and out relationship is "weird" (also according to her), so Stan must have dumped her for me. Bull shit. She's just mad and trying to find an answer…

December 25th, 1941  
Christmas… I miss Stan… He was the only person to really try to make me comfortable on this holiday… I want him back. I want my present, damn it! (Because it's a present. Not just because it's from him. Right?...)

December 26th, 1941  
Back to work for the after Christmas rush… People are worse than they were before Christmas in some cases! They're bringing back gifts that people spent time to buy them… I understand if it's the wrong size or something, but come on… They thought of you enough to get it for you… Keep it! People… So insensitive.

December 27th, 1941  
I haven't gotten a letter from Stan in a while… I know the postal service is going slow these days because of the war, but… it's been so long… I hope it's just the holidays and not that he forgot or got in trouble. Cartman and Kenny have been exchanging a lot of letters, but then again, Kenny is training much closer than Stan is. Stan's over around New York… So far. Will he ever be back this way again?

December 28th, 1941  
A letter came from Stan! I'm going to go deliver his mom's part of the letter, then come back to read mine and respond. I'm so happy!

~O-Letter to Stan-O~

Saturday, December 28th, 1941  
Stan,  
I know you broke up with Wendy. She came to my house at an ungodly hour in the morning screaming about how I stole you from her. She threatened a lot of things, Stan… I had to call Cartman over to get her off of my front yard! It was pretty scary…  
And thank you, by the way. I'm proud of being a ginger Jew! I'm one in a million! I mean, it sucks sometimes, but being unique is pretty cool. I'd rather be me than be some weird clone of someone else. Or be just like everyone else. Does that make sense? I'm me because I'm me, not because I strive to please others.  
I could never forget you over there… You're my best friend. Every chance I get, I send a prayer up for you. That you'll come home in one piece, not messed up or dead. I can't lose you, Stan. You're too important to me… When you do come back (because it IS when, not if) I would love to go swimming with you and all kinds of other things with you. You're my best friend, all I've got. We're going to have to make up for lost time.  
Merry Christmas, Stan.  
Kyle

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

December 29th, 1941  
I think missing Stan this much is affecting my sleep and work… Maybe I should try to distract myself a little more and go out? I have enough money and vacation time saved up… I could go camping for the weekend. Or just go on a road trip? I'll invite Cartman. It'll do us some good.

December 30th, 1941  
Cartman and I are still discussing where to go and when. He says as soon as possible, I say after the snows thaw a little. Both work though; it's just a matter of safety. We're going to go driving around, see the sights. We're probably going to go down to the warmth of Nevada or something. Las Vegas? Who knows…?

~O-O~

On December 31st, 1941, Stan Marsh got a package from Kyle Brofloski. In it was a small silver locket with a picture of the two of them in first grade, smiling and in each other's arms. On the locket, a short note was inscribed: Fly home safe, dear raven.

Stan Marsh cried like a child that night, wishing he could be home with the one person that understood him, the one person who seemed to care.


	3. January 1942

_**Chapter 3- January 1942**_

~O-Letter to Kyle-O~

Thursday, January 1st, 1942  
Kyle,  
I got your gift yesterday, and I must say, you made me cry like a baby. It was a triple hit, man! First, you're the only person, other than my mother, that got me anything at all. Second, that picture of us… (Was that the last day of summer? It looked like it…) Third off was the inscription… It… Made me think. I swear to you, Kyle Brofloski, I _will_ come back no matter what. I will come back to you…

Happy New Year by the way! I hope you're year is better than the last one, not as sad or irritating. I may get to visit home at some point, but with the way the war is going so far, who knows. Pray for me? Pray that I can come home to see you sometime?

I'm being shipped across the pond for training within the next week, so I'll write you a letter from there so you know where to write to. I can't believe that I'm finally going overseas! I'd be more excited if the circumstances were different, if this wasn't war. Maybe we could visit London after I get back? I heard it can be a very beautiful place. And maybe once France is rebuilt… I think that'd be nice. A trip around Europe with my best friend…

Well I'm off, to do Lord knows what. They'll probably have me doing things in preparation for going off. Maybe I'll actually get to sleep though!

Stan

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

January 1st, 1942-  
I got almost no sleep last night… Both from the celebration (Which was lacking any sort of happiness), and from my fitful sleep. I had another dream about Stan… He and I… We… I don't know how to say this. We kissed… And… We liked it. It went farther. Much farther than I thought men could go together. I don't know what to think. When I woke up, I had this warm feeling in my body and I felt almost happy. I tossed and turned after that, trying to figure out what that feeling was. Maybe… No. It can't be… I have to go get ready for work now. I have to get in more hours to help fund our trip!

January 2nd, 1942-

Today was much better than yesterday. I actually slept, so work wasn't a complete living hell, and I discussed things with my boss about the road trip. He said that, since the late part of January is so slow for him, he would let me off for a few weeks. But… I have to work twice as hard when I get back. Cartman was happy that we have a date to set out. He's started making our itinerary. We're going down to San Francisco then making our way back up here. It's going to be fun!

January 3rd, 1942-

We've finalized the dates for our trip! We're leaving in two weeks, the 17th, and we'll be gone until about halfway through the first week of February. It's not long, but it's going to be fun! We may get to go visit Kenny where he is. Cartman is pretty excited about that, and I am to. If he's doing okay, then… Stan has to be doing fine, right? I wonder why I worry more about him than I worry about Kenny. It's very confusing. I shouldn't dwell on it though! I can' afford to lose more sleep.

January 4th, 1942-

The boss gave me today off because it's his Sabbath. He never gives me any Saturday off… It's really very irritating. I have my own Sabbath to observe, but he makes me work all day. I understand that he'd still stay open on Saturday, but he could at least give me that day off… He has other workers that would gladly take on more hours! Oh well, though. Money is money… And it's something I need for school this coming year…

January 5th, 1942-

I visited Stan's mother today because she seemed very sad whenever I saw her around town. She and I had a very good conversation about life, but slowly we ran out of things to say. A conversation about Stan started and I almost cried. I haven't gotten a letter in the longest time, almost two weeks… Has he forgotten me? I know I'm forgettable, but I thought that he, at least, wouldn't be that cruel… Maybe I'm over thinking things? I hope…

January 6th, 1942-

I felt empty today. I just… These feelings about Stan are so confusing. I don't know what to do. It's wrong, but… They're there. I think… No. I can't think about this. I have to go get some fresh air before I hyperventilate. Stan will be back. Our friendship will be the same. Nothing will change!

January 7th, 1942-

Letter from Stan! I read it and he's on his way over to England right now to train more. I hope… I hope he doesn't get attacked by those horrible u-boats… They never leave anything alive. The letter was postmarked the first, so maybe he's already there? Who knows, he didn't say when he was leaving, he probably couldn't due to the censors. I just hope he's okay. I'm just… Ecstatic. He didn't forget me! I'm off to deliver Mrs. Marsh her letter. Maybe she has more news than I do.

January 8th, 1942-

The day seems much brighter now that I've heard from Stan. It's torture to not be able to respond, but... I'll have to get used to it for when he's actually out fighting. He'll be able to send mail, but receiving is another matter… At least I'll be able to hear from him! Have to stay optimistic! Off to plan with Cartman some more. He finally wrote Kenny to set up an hour or so to see him one of the days. He's excited. I just want to see Stan… I'm starting to feel a little… Bad. My throat is a little sore… Medicine time…

January 9th, 1942-

I'm sick… Wonderful. It's just a head cold brought on by stress or something like that. Still going to work, but I volunteered to work the back room until I'm a little better. I wouldn't want to get other people sick with this! It's not too bad, but it still kind of sucks. I can barely breathe and my head is throbbing with every movement. I hope I'm better for our trip. I wouldn't want to postpone it. We might not be able to see Kenny again for a while… Well, nap time. Maybe I can sleep this off.

~O-Letter to Kyle-O~

Saturday, January 10th, 1942

Kyle,

Sorry it's been so long since I wrote. I just got settled in here at the… place we're staying. (Censors… Sorry, Kyle…) It's nice. We're near a small wood. I'm writing there now, and I must say it's very peaceful. I see why you like reading in the patch of trees in your yard sometimes. It's like you're in a totally different place. It's taking me away from the war, from what I have to fight in soon…

We flew for the first time today, and it was amazing! They say I've shown great promise and that I may be shipped out within two months. I know, I know… That's not exactly good news for you or me, but… I can't help but be proud. I'm just that good, Kyle. Good enough to be sent out with not a lot of training. So I can protect you. And my country.

In response to you're letter, I'm glad you are who you are, Ky. I wouldn't have you any other way. If you were different in any way, you wouldn't truly be you. I wish I was as special as you are!

Sorry about the whole Wendy thing, I just couldn't do it. I hope she finds someone else, you know? I hope she finds happiness and stops bothering you. Tell me if she does again, okay? I'll take care of it.

I think when I get back; I would love for you to be waiting for me with a giant picnic near the big oak tree on the outskirts of town? We can sit there for hours and just talk. I miss seeing your smile when you hear good news and the way you frown when you're thinking hard. I just… I miss you. A lot. You and mom… Give her a kiss for me, please?

Stan

~O-Kyle's Journal-O~

January 10th, 1942-

I've gotten a little better, thank God. I don't feel as stuffy and full of aches and pains as I did. Hopefully I just keep getting better. Cartman is getting more and more excited to leave. He hasn't stopped bothering me, asking about whether or not we have enough money and what he should wear when we see Kenny. I think it's hilarious, but it's kind of irritating… I've had a shorter and shorter temper lately. Stress I guess.

January 11th, 1942-

I can breathe again! My nose is completely unstuffed and I can take a deep breath without coughing up a lung or two. I'm so glad that this lasted as shortly as it did; now I don't have to worry about missing my big trip. It also will make work a hell of a lot easier to deal with. At least the boss was understanding about how I felt. He didn't dock my pay or anything! Best thing he's done for me in a while…

January 12th, 1942-

Cartman won't stop talking about this trip! It's getting annoying… At least when Stan was here, I could ignore the fool, but now that we're the only two left… I can understand why Stan always yelled at him. He just goes on and on, never stopping! I listened to him whining and complaining about the snacks I've bought for the car ride for over an hour! This isn't good… We're going to be stuck with each other for a little over two weeks…

January 13th, 1942-

Another dream about Stan… More kissing… More stupid feelings… Even less sleep… I'm tempted to call in sick to work, but… The money… I need it. The best thing I can do is pray that this all works out for the best. Whatever God has in his plans for me, I'll do. Even if it's to suffer like this…

January 14th, 1942-

I'm getting antsy for this trip. I just want to leave already, but I have to wait through two more days of work, Cartman, and no letters from Stan… I hope I get a letter before I leave, but… Who knows? If he's in England, then I may never get another letter. I hope the post is more reliable than I've heard it is… I just want one measly letter!

January 15th, 1942-

Stan's mother brought some snacks over for the trip. She said that homemade cooking should help the "mood" that I've been in since he left. Have I really been in a mood? I mean, yes I've missed him, but… Has it been that bad? She said it was. She said that I've lost the spark that's made me, me. Have I? I need to go ponder that for a little bit… Maybe I can figure it out.

January 16th, 1942-

It's finally come! Less than twenty-four hours until Cartman and I leave! I hope I can get his lazy ass out of bed on time. He said that eight was a good time, but I don't know… He hasn't gotten up that early since High School! I guess I should have faith in him until he disappoints me. Then I can yell. Or scold. Or both.

January 17th, 1942-

We're off in less than an hour. I can't wait! I'm going to be leaving my journal here so that the fat ass doesn't look through it while I'm asleep or something. I'll try to write a little on some extra paper I'm bringing. Our first stop is San Francisco, so good bye South Park, hello, California!

~O-o-o-o-O~

Stan's letter to Kyle arrived a week after he left. A package he had sent to his red haired friend arrived a few days later. In it were a few pictures that his troop had taken of him with his plane and a small airplane figurine that said, "I will fly home safe to your arms always."

~O-Kyle's Makeshift Journal-O~

January 19th, 1942-

We've made it down to San Francisco finally! Cartman got us lost a few times, but other than that, we made it here safe. Tomorrow morning we're off to meet up with Kenny for the day, then after that Vegas! I can't wait!

January 25th, 1942-

Vegas isn't all that fun… I there's nothing really good about it other than its casinos and bars. I don't want to lose my money, and I'm much too young to drink, so… I have nothing to do! Cartman is having a ball, though. Ever since we saw Kenny, he's been in the happiest mood ever. It makes me think… If I could see Stan again now, would I be acting like that? Would I be happy? Sad? Mad at him for leaving me? My heart is going crazy at the thought… I don't know!

January 27th, 1942-

We're on our way back up to South Park, but we're seeing the sights as well. We've seen so many cities and a lot of small towns that remind me of home… To think, six months and I'll be off in a big city, studying to be a doctor. I'm going to miss the Park… A lot. Will Stan come back without me there? I hope not…

January 30th, 1942-

We're a day's drive away from home. It feels weird to go back… It almost feels like… Like Stan will be there waiting for me to get back. I almost feel like I'll find him lounging in my bed, asking where my good food is. I wish he could be… I… I miss him so much…


End file.
